Destiny
by amelia.liberty
Summary: Huedhaut and Moira were the most perfect couple in the heavens. Until a tragedy happened and broke them apart. But destiny had come and fixed their relationship.


**DESTINY**

 **STAR - CROSSED MYTH FANFICTION (HUEDHAUT X MC)**

Moira leaned against her lover who wrapped his arms around her. "The earth is really wonderful." she muttered and her lips curved into a smile.

"You really love staying here, don't you?" Huedhaut commented on how his lover's eyes were glued to the reflecting pool.

"I just love the humans."

It was already normal if the gods and goddesses saw the couple there by the pool. Moira and Huedhaut tend to always stay there, no matter what the occasion is.

"Could we... visit a different fountain next time?" he blushed a little bit when the words escaped his mouth.

"Which fountain?" Moira softly asked him. He frowned at the question. "Are you feigning ignorance? You know which fountain I'm referring to."

He had been waiting for them to go the fountain of love. Love could really make people do _unpredictable things_ like a steadfastly logical person like Huedhaut wanting to wish eternal love at the fountain.

The god of Aquarius and the goddess of Fate was the most perfect couple in the heavens. Everyone could swear that. You could always feel the love and passion between them. Always there for each other, ready to protect and care for the one they love. Nobody could guess that a tragedy would happen to them. **Nobody** could guess.

Everyone in the heavens was in distraught. The earth had fallen into chaos that even the gods cannot control. Moira was extremely saddened by the thought. Most of the gods had already given up saving the earth. They knew there's nothing more to be done, but the goddess of fate wasn't willing to give up, together with Huedhaut supporting her.

As she stared at the reflecting pool, her heart ached as the humans had forgotten about love. Moira wasn't willing to give up. She wanted to save the earth and its people. Her devotion and love for the human had her make up her decision. And she wasn't going to waste the chance.

She wrapped her arms around Huedhaut and pressed her cheeks against his chest. "Huedhaut, do you believe in destiny?"

She was hoping that he would say yes but he answered in the negative and made her frown. "Then how do you think we met?"

"Coincidence, I guess?" He grinned at his lover and she frowned even more. She looked up and saw Huedhaut's smile.

"Hey! I'm serious. Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

He doesn't know why she had to ask the question but he answered truthfully. "I don't really know why I don't believe in destiny. I just believe in love."

She pressed her cheeks against his chest even harder as her decision made her heart throb painfully. "Then, will you believe in destiny for me?"

"Maybe I would try. Anyway, can we go to the fountain of love tomorrow?"

If the situation was different, Moira wouldn't have answered, but she nodded. And she had agreed to meet up with him tomorrow.

Her mind was filled with her final decision and left to be in audience with the King.

Huedhaut and Moira arrived infront of the door. Behind the elegant and well-polished double door was the fountain of love.

Before they could open the door, her gentle voice stopped the both of them. "Huedhaut..."

He smiled at his lover but it quickly disappeared when he saw the determination and seriousness in her lovely eyes. He knew it wasn't about them. He knew it wasn't about him. And he knew, he knew that he can't change her mind anymore.

"What is it?" He inquired about the reason for the delay. But her short answer had broken his heart.

"I'm saving the earth."

He knew well that the answer meant he was going to lose her. She's going to leave him. She had chosen to save the earth than be with him.

That decision made her heart ache. That decision would have been impossible if she did not believe in destiny. She believed well enough that she's been able to put her whole trust in it. She believe that she and Huedhaut would be able to meet again in time. But unfortunately, Huedhaut had a different belief.

He tried not to accept it, he just can't accept it. He can't lose her. He can't live without her.

"Huedhaut, I want you to believe in destiny before I'm gone. Please. My one last request..."

"But how about my request?"

She knew what he'd ask her to do. So she shook her head in a slow agonized movement. "Please believe in it. Because I do." And that was her last word with him before she was gone from the heavens.

He wasn't himself eversince the goddess was gone. His eyes were glued to the reflecting pool and it showed the humans who were happy, contented and most of all - in love. The earth was saved from chaos, all because of Moira's "sacrifice".

Everyone was happy, except Huedhaut. He was left in pain. In despair. And beyond repair.

He can't live like this. He just can't live without her. And that made his mind resolve for one thing.

The king tried to stop Huedhaut. He had rejected Huedhaut's request as many time as he had asked but the pained god was persistent. He hadn't given up hope, until the agony was too much that the King of the heavens had finally agreed.

That moment, the King of the heavens had believed that the love between the two gods was so strong, that neither could live without each other, thus made him succumb to the god's request.

 ** _28 YEARS LATER..._**

Two pairs of eyes opened at the same time that day. Both irises were of different colors, one was in the shade of the night sky and one was in a beautiful shade of gold that could be compared to the color of the sun. Both of the owners of the eyes had just woken up from a repetitive dream that had been occuring to them since they were young. It was all about a person. Unfortunately, they still had not identified who that person was.

The woman had gotten up to ready for the day. She had forgotten about her dream for a while as she readied herself for work. She loves her job too much. And no matter how completely contented she is with her job, she always felt so incomplete. There's still a hollow spot in her heart.

He sat on his bed and thought of something to do that day. It was Wednesday, but he has no job that day. He remained seating there on his bed as he tried to grab his sketchpad. He flipped through the pages and it was full of different colored sketches. Every drawing was blurry, but you could see a silhouette of a man and a woman. Some of the drawings were of a contour of the woman, and every detail was there except her face. He had drawn the things he had been dreaming repeatedly, and it has similarities. He could see that the man was him but the face of the woman was unrecognizable, it was blurry.

There was a meteor shower event that will happen that night, and the planetarium was packed with guests. And people had been buying tickets for a better view.

She brushed her bangs off her face and tucked a couple of her hair behind her ear. "Good evening, sir... Which ticket would you..." and she raised her head to look at the customer and there was an extremely short pause. She doesn't know why she stopped talking but she felt a connection to that man. "Like to buy?" she smiled pleasantly at him. His night sky colored hair and eyes looked familiar to her.

He swore his heart missed a beat when she looked at him. "Uh. A ticket for the meteor shower...?"

She quickly nodded her head and took and handed him the ticket and he gave her his payment. "I hope you enjoy the other attractions while waiting for the meteor shower in an hour. Thank you."

An hour later, the meteor shower had commenced and she had closed her eyes. And so did _he_. They were about to wish when their _dream_ had suddenly flashed in their mind. But unlike their usual dreams, the person whose face was unrecognizable was now clear. And with the recognition, the names had escaped their lips.

"Huedhaut / Moira." Both had spoken at the same time and as if they had been searching each other, their eyes quickly opened and turned their head slightly and both their gazes crossed.

The hollow space in her heart was filled with love, and his heart started beating fast - very fast as if it could jump through his chest any moment.

And both of them smiled as realization hit them. They finally remembered their past. Their previous god / goddess life. And they were lovers.

Their feet seemed to have mind of its own and when they came back to their senses, they were infront of each other now. She broke the silence first.

"Hey..."

"Hi." There was a pause as he tried to think of what to say. "So, we meet again, huh, Moira?"

Her eyes started filling with tears, and her lips curled into a smile. "Perhaps, it's **destiny**. Don't you think, Huedhaut?" She had believed that they were destined to meet again, and they finally met in their second life.

Huedhaut, at first, didn't believe destiny. But now that he was reunited with his lover, he had finally believed in it. "I guess it is."

He took hold of her hand, and squeezed it tight. And they both stared at the complement of their eye color -dark blue night sky and a bright golden sun colored eyes.

 **Destiny** had let them meet once again.


End file.
